Catatan Hati Seorang Dwi
by UtaChan834
Summary: Hari-hari normal Dwi yang harus ia jalani dengan berat. Warning summary menjebak-/hush


—Catatan Hati Seorang Dwi—

Summary: Hari-hari normal yang harus Dwi jalani dengan berat. Warning ini bukan summary sebenarnya/woi.

Sebuah FFN tak berdosa yang diketik oleh pikiran kotor Auth Merica :v

WARNING!

-Summary palsu

-Judul yang menjebak

-Rated M lho~~

-Pikiran lurus anda akan menjadi mencong—

-Cerita yang mungkin digandakan (maksudnya bersambung)—

-Dan 75% drabble ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi Auth (")

INI BUKAN BOY X BOY, tapi ntar liat aja, paling dikasih bonus sama penulis :v

~~Enjoy Reading!~~

"Hyaah~! Siksaan macam apa lagi ini..."

Terdengar desahan capek seorang perempuan bernama Dwi di atas sofa berwarna ungu. Dia kelelahan. Sudah 3 jam ia berada di tempat ini. Otaknya tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tangan kirinya tak bisa mengelak dari cengkraman kuat tangan sang kakak, Taufik. Mau tak mau, ia harus menghadapi cowok yang merupakan personifikasi dari negara kecil di sebelah Malaysia ini. Mengapa ia harus melakukan ini? Kapan ini akan berakhir? Ini sudah ronde ke-9!

"A-ahh! Woi! Jangan asal nyerang dulu dong! Kan kaget gw jadinya..."

"Biarin! Ngelamunin apaan sih lu? Ngerape child America?!"

"Woi! Kodein aja napa! Ada yang bersangkutan, bodong! Lagian napa sih lu megang tangan gw terus?! Najis mugaladah tangan gw!"

"Anjir ga sampe najis juga, pe'a! Gw megang tangan lu supaya lu ga ngelawan!"

"A-ah! Anjir, kok lu kuat banget sih?! Pasti lu pake santet kan!"

"Eh, enak aja nuduh! Itu karena gw cowok dan lebih kuat dari lu!"

"Iya, iya, lu cowok, gw ngerti. Liat aja ntar, gw bakal nusuk lu habis-habisan di kamar 20 ronde!"

"PLZ BISA KALIAN HENTIKAN PERCAKAPAN AMBIGU INI, DAN EMANG LU MAU NUSUK TAUFIK PAKE APAAN, DWI?!"

"Yha pake senjata buatan gw, lah! Mau pake apalagi? Toya? Jangan, gw masih punya rasa belas kasihan ama karakternya dia..."

"*nosebleed* UDAH BERHENTI JANGAN KELUARKAN KATA 'NUSUK' LAGI DARI MULUT IMUTMU, OKE?!"

"Emang napa? Masalah, ya, klo gw ngomong 'nusuk'?"

"AAAH POKOKNYA ANEH AJA KLO DENGER KATA ITU!"

"LU NYA AJA YANG OTAKNYA PERLU DIBERSIIN, YONG SOO!"

"...Haah, Cuma gegara kalah main game Point Blank aja jadi berisik begini, jadinya gw gabisa baca ffn..."

"...Kalian semua emang mesum, yha—"

"HALAH EMANG LU GA MESUM, HYUNG?!"

"NGGAK—"

"Udah-udah, kita semua emang mesum kok~~"

"Kalian itu bukannya mesum, tapi ga normal,"

"WELL, LU MINTA DITUSUK YA, IGGY?"

"...tuh kan kalian emang gak normal *facepalm*"

Ambigu, kan? Ahahaha...ini buat penyegaran awal aja, ohonhonhonhon~~/penyegaranndasmu. Nah, yang dibawah ini baru isi ffn nya, berisi beberapa drabble tentang curahan hati seorang Dwi akan hari-harinya yang HARUSNYA normal, tapi jadinya malah amburadul gegara otak Dwi yang udah kotor banget. Well, silahkan membaca, love~ *Gentleman Arthur pose*

Bahasa Inggris itu memang aneh part 1

5 April 2016

Dear Krupuk,

"Hari ini aku kembali sekolah, di World Academy, dan duduk di kelas 2-B. Btw, bukan itu yang mau aku omongin/plak. Ada hal memalukan yang terjadi pas pelajaran bahasa inggris..."

*Di kelas, diputerin lagu Hickory Dickory Dock*

Dwi: *bangun, bangkit tiba-tiba* WOI LAGU MACAM APA INI, GAK MENDIDIK BANGET!

Gilbert: A-ada apa, Dwi?! Ada sesuatu yang aneh? *bangun dari ngelamun*

Logan (Australia, dia guru bahasa inggris): What's wrong, Dwi?

Dwi: INI LAGU GA BENER BANGET! MASA' ADA KATA DICK DAN COCK! KAN GABENER! WOI, IGGY, ALFRED, BAHASA LU KOK GA BENER BANGET SIH?!"

Alfred: YHA DICK NYA JANGAN LU PISAHIN LAH! ITU DICKORY, DWI~~~ *sweatdrop*

Faizal: Mesum lu emang udah kelewatan, Dwi. *lanjut baca ffn yang udah di print*

Arthur: Btw, yang lu bilang cock itu bagian mana Dwi? *bingung*

Dwi: HALAH SOK-SOKAN GATAU JUGA! ITU LHO, KALIMAT YANG TERAKHIR! *nunjuk ke layar proyektor*

Arthur: ... *mikir* HAH

Yong Soo: ITU DOCK, DWIII KU SAYANG, BUKAN COCK! KENAPA JUGA GW PUNYA TEMEN SE MESUM INI— *tepuk jidat*

Dwi: Hah?! Masa' sih? *nyipitin mata* oh iya. Itu Dock, yha. Hehehe, sori, ga keliatan *nyengir*

Tamara (Czech): YEEEE BIKIN GEGER AJA LU DWI!

Dwi: Sori, sori. Efek ga pake softlens, *pake kacamata*

Natalya: Taik. Gw gandain juga otak lu *datar*

Xiao Mei: Kamu itu, mesumnya ditahan dong, ini masih pelajaran Bahasa Inggris juga. Otakmu perlu diputihin dulu pake V*nish *sweatdrop*

Dwi: Lha? Gimana cara buka kepala gw emang? *sok-sok an polos*

Xiao Mei: ...Auk ah zbl *saitama flat face*

Logan: Udah udah ribut mulu, ayo lanjutin belajarnya...

Everyone: Iya, Sir...

"...Dan momen jan**k itu membuatku malu setengah mati, apalagi itu bahasanya my bae sama my tsun boy. Anjir mau mati gw rasanya *siapin tali*/woi"

Bahasa Inggris itu memang aneh part 2

12 April 2016

Dear Bakwan Jagung,

"Hari ini ada bahasa inggris lagi, dan gw ngelakuin hal memalukan lagi di kelas... *tepuk jidat*"

*Di kelas, lagi belajar perbedaan British and American Language*

Logan: Nah, kalian semua cari di laptop kalian masing-masing tentang perbedaan British sama American language, nanti kalau ada yang mau bertanya, angkat tangan saja, nanti Sir akan jelaskan, *duduk*

Dwi: *dalam sekejap udah nyampe di wikipedia* *nyipitin mata* *belagak baca padahal ga* *nengok kanan kiri*

Yong Soo: *ngadep ke belakang* Eh, si Alfred sama si Arthur enak, ga usah nyari lagi... *pout*

Dwi: Au ah apa peduli gw *cuek*

Yong Soo: Tuh kan, cueknya kambuh. Ntar lu ga gw kasih puding makan siang gw ah~~ *balik badan*

Dwi: Eh anjir jangan melibatkan puding diantara kita—

Yong Soo: Sudah kuduga— *smirk*

Dwi: Ah, taik lu, *lanjut baca* *liat kata ambigu* HAH?! H-homologue? *lirik Arthur* *sweatdrop*

—YANG DWI PIKIRKAN—

Homo-lo-gue

Dwi: *angkat tangan* Sir, saya mau nanya...

Logan: Yes, Dwi? Mau tanya apa?

Dwi: *berdiri* ARTI DARI HOMO-LO-GUE ITU APA PAK?! *ngomong keras-keras*

Faizal, Yong Soo, Xiao Mei, Kiku: *Muncrat*

Logan: HEI KALIAN BEREMPAT KOK MIMISAN?! *kaget*

Faizal, Yong Soo, Xiao Mei, Kiku: NGGAK APA-APA SIR *ngilap hidung

Logan: Ho-homologue? Itu semacam istilah genetika di biologi...

Faizal, Yong Soo, Xiao Mei, Kiku: *liatin Dwi* WOI KLO NGOMONG BAHASA ORANG JANGAN DIUBAH CARA BACANYA DONG, KAN JADI BANYAK YANG SALAH SANGKA! *zbl*

Dwi: ANJIR KOK PADA NYALAHIN GW KAN GW GATAU CARA BACANYA KATA INI!

Alfred: Taik, lu orang ketiga yang paling jago bahasa inggris di kelas ini, Dwi. Minta dicocolin toya, lu *sweatdrop*

Dwi: Klo toya yang lu maksud pocky, gw sih mau-mau aja~~ *asal nyeplos*

Yong Soo: YEEE UDAH SALAH GA NYADAR, NGACANGIN LAGI! *getok Dwi*

Dwi: Anjir plz salah gw apa *dramatis*

"...plz deh sebenarnya gw nya yang sengaja atau otak gw yang emang perlu dibersihin?"

Bahasa Inggris itu memang aneh part 3

19 April 2016

Dear Tahu Petis,

"Dan terjadi lagi~~ kisah lama yang terulang kembali~~/malahnyanyi. Hari ini bahasa inggris, dan gw ga henti-hentinya mikirin hal aneh dari bahasanya my bae itu..."

*Di Taman Sekolah, jam makan siang*

Dwi: *buka tutup, masukin air panas, kembali makan popmie—*

Taufik: Kasian amat lu Dwi, makannya setiap hari mie instan mulu, ntar ususmu brojol lho, *asal nyeplos*

Dwi: MASALAH?! Emangnya apa peduli lu?!

Taufik: Ih, Dwi, jangan galak-galak amat, Nii-san cuman khawatir sama badan kamu~ *gentle smile*

Dwi: Nii-san, Nii-san... Klo berhubungan dengan badan, gw curiga. Emang lu dasar mesum, *sweatdrop*

Taufik: *dramatis* APA SALAH GW COBA, APA?! *gigit-gigit sapu tangan*

Dwi: Tauk, apa peduli gw? *lanjut makan mie* *flat face*

Hyung Soo: Eh, ini gw nemu lagu anak-anak bahasa inggris yang lumayan menarik, mau liat? *thin smile* *tunjukkin laptop*

Arthur: Lagu anak-anak? Mau lihat dong— *ngedeketin Hyung Soo, begitu juga yang lain*

*Semuanya pada ngedengerin, tak terkecuali Dwi*

Yong Soo: Asyik, ya, lagunya. Serasa jadi anak kecil lagi~~ *MKKB*

Taufik: In front of, behind between~ front of, behind between~ front of, behind between~~ *nyanyi ala anak tk*

*Semuanya pada MKKB, kecuali Dwi yang mengrenyitkan(?) dahi*

Alfred: Napa lu, Dwi? Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi lho—

Dwi: Nggak, kok. Gw Cuma mikir, lagu ini bisa kita modifikasikan buat kalangan kayak kita gini~~

Taufik: Hah? Gimana lagi, tuh? *bingung*

Dwi: Kan ini tentang prepotitions, kita ubah jadi letak seme dan uke. Jadi, uke, seme seke~ uke, seme seke~ uke, seme seke~ *nyanyi gaje*

Everyone: ...*facepalm*

Yong Soo, Taufik, Faizal, Hyung Soo: ...Udah gw duga klo ujung-ujungnya mesum— *sweatdrop*

Dwi: Lho, memangnya kenapa~?! *mukpol*

BERSAMBUNG~~

HAEEEE~~

Auth Merica balik lagi~

Auth jarang nge publish lagi gegara nilai uts anjlok dan jam yang tidak memadai. Di sekolah auth cuma bisa nggambar asupan humu usuk aja, huhu/napalucurhat. Btw, ini pertama kalinya auth nulis drabble, jadi mohon bantuan dan kritiknya. Chapter 3 ffn saya ntar selesai besok (kayaknya) klo ga mager/weh. Segitu aja deh pesan auth, lagi sedikit badmood gegara nilai anjlok. Terima kasih udah nungguin ane publish cerita!/emangadaya.

22 Oktober 2016

Auth Merica


End file.
